


White Noise

by amuk



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Community: 31_days, Family, Fear, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Introspection, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when now, they worry and wait and listen for the sounds of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Noise

**Author's Note:**

> My most direct use of a prompt. Ever. :D
> 
> Day/Theme: December 21 // Cluttered desk, black coffee, and your radio silence in my ears.

The radio is always on, sitting crackling in the corner. He could get it fixed, up-graded,  but that one was the first and so he leaves it there. The others lie about the room, under stacks of papers and hidden in crevices.  
  
He thinks he might have 49 by now. He lost track a while ago.  
  
"Komui, you're supposed to have done that last week," Reever yells from his desk, annoyed (he has one, only really needs one, just like they all do).

"They can wait," Komui sings back, twirling a pen in his fingers. Boredom is what's getting to him, boredom and an unhealthy amount of work.   
  
The fact that this load is because of his procrastination is something he ignores.  
  
A static sound continues to emerge from the radio. It's loud in the quiet room and he really ought to turn it off.   
  
His mug is sitting on his desk still, half-filled with coffee. The rabbit grins up at him-- _Nii-san_ , she had smiled--and his fingers wrap around the cool ceramic.  
  
Reever pokes his head through the doorway, his eyebrows twitching at the lack of movement. "You do realize nothing is going to happen until you finish that one report, right?"

"But it's so longggggg," he moans, the pile of forms beside him swaying. "And it'll take so longggggggg."  
  
"I got it the first time. You still need to finish it. Or...." the threat hangs empty in the air but he gets the message.   
  
"Fine, fine." A sigh. His fingers still remain curled around the handle, his other hand making no attempt at writing.  
  
Reever frowns for a moment, then turns to leave. "They'll be back tomorrow."

"I know."  
  
Both of their radios are still on anyways. They like the silence of it, the lack of any need of emergency orders or pleas for help. The quiet, fuzzy sound that means nothing has gone wrong.

It's a safety blanket.  
  
The coffee is cold when Komui tries to drink it. He'll have to ask Lenalee to bring him another cup tomorrow.


End file.
